Rough All Around
by Kanda The Forgotten Exorcist
Summary: When Kanda gets brain damaged and Vincent get severly wounded the world cross How will they adapt to the new enemies?
1. Brain Damaged

There was never an acceptable amount of bloodshed in battle. There was never an acceptable reason for such a gruesome thing to even exist. War, destruction, chaos…madness and all of it for something that seemed so…primitive. It was like the age old fairy tales of good verses evil and the "take over the world" theme that seemed to leak out of those dusted books your grandmother read to you dozens of times.

Monsters do exist; ugly, horrid creatures born of human sins, sometimes, not even horrid creatures. Just, humans.

How could people be willing to do such things to each other? Thoughts of wonder drifted through, as a young man—adorned in black—took down one of those wretched sins, dispelling the trapped and innocent soul attached.

"Allen! There's more!" A woman's voice echoed over the abandoned town. Hours before, that town had been no different than any other town and it scared him to think of that the fatality rate had been since the arrival of the Akuma.

Allen tore through the creature before him. Level one Akuma weren't much of a challenge, even in flocks. Level twos weren't much of a struggle anymore, actually. Once upon a time, this may have intimidated him. They'd all been wrung through until they were forced to be stronger. They had gotten to the point where this started as just another typical clean up job.

He wasn't a fool to think this mission would somehow be simple because he didn't see anything like a level four. He knew there was a Noah lurking somewhere. He could feel it. He wondered why it wasn't showing itself, but he didn't have the fear of them he had before. They didn't seem to want him dead…but then again, that said nothing about the safety of the people he cared about.

They'd been given the mission once they had received reports of Akuma activity slowly picking the town apart. He, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Krory had been sent to the main battle front, while there had been others scattered around to rescue any survivors. They'd cleared so many, yet they seemed to just be pouring in just as fast as they destroyed them.

"Lenalee, where is Lavi?"

"He's closer to the town square with Kanda!" She called back to him, her voice wavering with the effort she forced into her powerful kicks. Her boots glistened as she danced like a destructive tornado. "We have to catch up, there are stronger ones there."

"I'm sure they could use a helping hand," he grunted, tearing through the mechanical flesh of an otherworldly creature, progressing forward with long strides. His thoughts immediately shifted to the probable expression Kanda would make if he'd heard that. It wasn't exactly a pleasant one either. Then again, there wasn't a face Kanda ever made that was what anyone could describe as pleasant. He was, to put it lightly, the biggest buzz-kill to ever grace Allen Walker's presence.

Despite all of that, his need to move forward was primarily a selfish one. He knew they needed to regroup and work in bigger numbers for efficiency, but he just wanted to be closer to that unpleasant—even bitchy—man. Allen had long since admitted to himself that he had an unnatural attraction. He wasn't going to attach any sentiments to it, but he wouldn't deny that he watched Kanda with nothing short of awe. It was like watching a water drop roll off a freshly bloomed flower. You didn't notice it at first, because of all the other flowers; but when you noticed that one, it was all you saw.

Kanda wasn't exactly a flower…he was more like a Venus Flytrap. There was a strange beauty about him, but then again he bit like a savage. That was what he saw when he and Lenalee finally caught up with the other two. The savage ferocity of that "flower".

It was clear he'd taken some damage, if Allen was to take note of his appearance. His long hair was floating about him and it was clear it was pissing him off as he gracefully hacked everything to death in front of him. Most of his jacket was in ruins, but despite that, there wasn't a mark on his skin. Just that strange tattoo on his chest.

"Yuu! I think the coast is clear!"

"Stop calling me by that name, you damn idiot!"

"Stop it, you two!" Lenalee interjected to stop the probable change in Kanda's target. Lavi knew how to push buttons like no one ever before and Kanda's buttons were made for being pushed it seemed. Actually, the only person who seemed to push his buttons better than Lavi, was Allen himself.

"Aw, Yuu's just being a grouch!"

A growl emanated off Kanda and the anger fueled his attacks. He brought Mugen down on the level two without even a pause. His sword clean cleaved the creature and released the soul from its imprisoned hell. Allen could see it clearly. At least the soul was saved.

Allen dropped into the clearing next to Lavi and the redhead turned a grin on him, "You guys finally caught up~"

"We were kinda blocked off after you guys bolted out ahead, you know," Allen replied, his face showing almost a pout to Lavi, who instantly grinned.

"Don't worry, Allen~! Yuu and I are tough cookies~"

Kanda cut in with a vicious bark, "I will kill you if you don't stop calling me that, idiot." Mugen point in Lavi's direction with a murderous intent glistening around it. He wasn't in a very good mood, it was clear. Well, not in a good mood according to Kanda. Which meant almost unbearably pissy to normal people.

"There's a level three!" They heard a voice carry. From what any of them could guess, it sounded somewhat like Krory. Where he was, none of them were really too sure, but there was a sinking feeling that spread across the clearing and without a doubt, the cry of "level three!" hadn't been just a joke.

They all stood in the center circle of the town, eyes moving around and inspecting everything they saw moving. Smoke and trembling buildings were all they saw. The air fell stagnant and the tension rose to almost numbing heights. They were accustomed to fighting higher level Akuma, even taking out some level fours…but the higher level Akuma had abilities that one could never be sure about. It was like sticking your hand in a dog's mouth and wondering how many teeth it had and how much it would hurt if it bit you suddenly.

"Shit, where is it?"

Lavi stood straight, his hammer shaped to his height and the large end about the side of a carriage wheel. "I feel strangely like prey."

Just as Lavi's last word left his mouth a nasty screech invaded a silence. The sound filled the clearing so suddenly it made Allen jump a little. "Kwahafawfawfaw!"

It sounded almost like laughter, a shriekish horrifying laughter. The ground seemed to crack from above the laughter, where the Akuma pulled itself from. It was below them with long razor appendages attached to its sleek main body.

Lenalee dashed toward Lavi and vaulted him out of the way of one of the swinging appendages, carrying him out of reach and up on one of the desecrated buildings. His single eye didn't leave the spot he'd been in, or rather, the spot next to where he'd been standing before Lenalee brought him to safety.

"YUUU!"

Allen turned his body to look back over his shoulder after his necessary retreat to higher ground. He didn't like the sound of that strained word. He didn't like the way Lavi almost seemed ready to jump right back into that potential death trap. He didn't like Lenalee's terrified screech. He didn't like the chill that flew up into his body and stopped his heart cold as his eyes connected to the source of the sudden dread filling ever cell in his body.

One long appendage curled around Kanda's body. Its tightened grasp seemed to coil over every necessary spot to keep Kanda immobile. The long serrated spikes caressed his bare skin and drew lines of blood to cascade down his body. It's strangely pulsing appendage wrapped itself around Kanda's neck and before either Lavi or Allen could get back to the body, a loud sickening crunch was heard.

Lenalee's cry was heard over all the noise taking place. She caught up with Lavi, who was about ten steps behind Allen, as they watched the creature drop their fellow exorcist's unmoving body. His neck was contorted into an unnatural direction, and without even thinking, Allen closed the space between them to grab his body before the creature could do any more damage. Lavi activated his hammer and set out to blast that thing to ash with the twisting flames that came from his seal.

"Allen, is he okay!"

Allen set him down and checked over him. His pulse was still there, which meant his heart was beating…but he wasn't breathing. "I…I don't know. There's blood everywhere. Looks like it's coming from his ears. His neck looks broken."

Lavi swung another hard hit to the Akuma that was letting off more eerie laughing noises, "Snap his neck back into place!"

"What?" Allen's eye widened at the suggestion and he looked over Kanda, not even wanting to think about such a thing.

"Just do it!"

The snow haired boy shook his head and tried to calm his nerves, "Lenalee, can you hold him still?" He asked, not really needing her help, but wanting her presence out of his own fear. He was thankful for her understanding in that respect. She placed her hands on his chest, a sense of urgency in her eyes as she glanced back to Lavi, who was fighting the level three Akuma, assisted after several moments by Krory.

Allen closed his eyes and grit his teeth hard, his hands on each side of his fellow's head. 'I'm gonna be sick,' he thought and wrenched Kanda's neck straight with a strangled crack that he knew he'd never forget in his lifetime. Several moments of anxious waiting passed and Kanda opened his eyes. His body had been able to heal a broken neck.

"Oh Thank god." Lenalee cried.

But Allen knew immediately something was wrong. His eyes were open and his neck was seemingly better…but there was still blood flowing from his ears, thick and coagulating. He pressed his fingers into the thick red fluid. It was sticky. It was like it was clotting as soon as it came from his ears… "Kanda, can you hear me?"

No reply.

"BaKanda? Are you in there?"

Again, no response but a dull look in two almost catatonic eyes.

"Allen? What's wrong? Is he not healing?" She leaned close, inspecting the state of his eyes. They were unfocused and unblinking.

A painful thought occurred to Allen as his eyes continued to be stuck on the dark clumps of blood. "Lenalee…I don't think this is just bloo-." He started as he witnessed a horrifying sight unravel before him. From the man's ear, emerged a purple butterfly, floating out as if to taunt him. Teasing him.

His heart pounded so heavily in his chest he thought he was going to die himself. He could ear the quite laughter echoing from no where and everywhere all at once. "L…Lenalee…we have to get him back home now. Now."

* * *

><p>I give full credit to Dewdroplotus for the first chapter. Don't kill me please!<p>

Any way plz comment on the other chapters ive written thanks :D


	2. Shinra Mannor

Chapter Two (Final Fantasy World)

"Damn it Yuffie get the hell away from my materia!" Cid yelled chucking a wrench at the black haired ninja.

"EEK!" Yuffie shreeked dodging the deranged mechanic's wepon. "Your no fun...I was only going to take a few." she pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

" Like Hell you where! You walked in here shut the lid of the chest and was carrying it out when I saw you!" He yelled breaking his toothpick in between his teeth. "Damnit now you've gone and made me break my toothpick!"

" I didn't make you do anything old man! You did it yourself!" She yelled back.

A shudder went down Yuffie's spine when she felt a dark presence behind her.

"Are you two fighting again?" a familiar deep voice spoke causing Yuffie to jump.

"H-Hayia Vince...How long have you been here?" Yuffie asked getting up on her toes trying to see his face.

" Long enough." Vincent took a step back and turned to face Cid. "How have you been?" he asked

Cid smiled and walked towards Vincent. "I've been great Vince. It's been awhile." Cid lit a cigarette and took a long drag from the bud.

"Busy." Vincent was never a big talker. He only said what was needed to reply to the question. Cid placed a rough hand on the gunslinger's sholder.

"Well either way its good to see ya. We might need to head on out to the bar... Tifa has been planning this party sence July... And Yuffie... Drop the Materia." Cid glared at Yuffie who was now trying to smuggle some materia in her pack. (she pouted and dropped the materia.)

( out in the bar)

" YO Vince!, Bout time ya got here fool!" Barret laughed. "You still looking for a place in the world? Or have you just gone back to shinra mannor and slept till we called?" he laughed again.

"Actually I've been in Kalm for the past few weeks." he raplied

"well it good to hear you have been doing all right. I've been worried about you sence the incident with Omega and Weiss. I mean we haven't head from you in a while at least you could call and let us know your okay." Tifa said cleaning the glasses behind the bar.

" As I said I've been busy." he reapeated when Cloud walked sown the stairs.

"Vincent... It's been a while. Reeve told me -" Cloud was intrupted in mid sentence by Tifa

"NUHHUH! No business until after the party!" She barked. Yuffie laughed at the comment made by the bartender.

" Yo Teef pass us a beer!" Barret yelled.

Vincent looked amused. "You guys know i don't drink. Last thng i need is a hangover."

Cid smiled. "whatever its your loss."

Vincent walked over to his normal spot when he came to seventh heaven. THe one cornner where noone would disturb gave him time to think. He propped his feet up on the table in front of him and cloed his eyes.

(Vinneh's dream/ flashback :D)

"YO Vincent! Get up! YOu can't sleep all day!" the familar voice of Jake Sinclare seeped it's way into Vincent's dark room.

"ugggg...No Five more mins." he replied rolling over into the fluffy comfort of his feather pillows and warm blankets.

"No!" Jake laughed opening the creaky door and walking in. "Come on Vincent get up."

"Nuuuuu...I don't want too..." VIncent moaned. "jakkeeeee..." he contuined griping as Jake pulled the lazy teenager out of his bed. After a Min. Vincent soot up and glared at the turk.

"well good morning to you too..." Jake laughed at the face made by the younger turk. Vincent yawned streaching and putting on his coat and tie.

"Have you seen my dad?"

Jake shook his head. "I believe he left early to help Dr. Crecent with her research. Anyway...sence it's been 3 years sence you joined the Turk Army I thought I'd be great to get you a present." Jake took out the ' oh so familair' tri-barrled pistol and held it out to the young turk. "here it's your's now. and I found a charm for you." Jake flicked the charm hanging at the end of the bunt of the gun. "I call it Cerberus"

"Cerberus? Like the greek three headed dog?"

"yerp." Jake watched as Vincent took a hold of the pistol and spun it on his finger.

"Yeah it's been sitting in the wepon's room for years." Jake paued. "It fit your 'emo' style. oh and" Jake motioned to Vincent's bed head. "Epic hair."

Vincent glared again "i didn't get a chance to fix my hair yet. and for the last time I'm not emo. Any way thanks." The two walked out of the room and stood in the hallway.

They were soon approached by a older turk. " Are one of you two Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent stepped forward and looked at the elder. " I am he."

The look of sternness softened when he saw how young the turk was. He shook his head and frowned. "I'm sorry to tell you but your father has just been killed."

(end)

Vincent stood up holstering his pistol. " I have something to do I'll be back soon." Yuffie jumped up and was beside him in an instant.

"I'm Comming!" she giggled. "where too?"

Vincent looked amused and smiled at her eagerness. "Shinra Mannor."

* * *

><p>BWAHAHA! First of My chapters BEGIN! plz comment and stay tuned XD<p> 


	3. Damage

Chapter Two: Damage

"Kanda?" A voice seeped its way into the samuri's conscience

Who?

Who is that?

I don't know…

"Lenalee, I don't think that Yuu will wake up anytime soon.. His nervous system is fried." Another voice spoke.

The samuri's mind was erased. No memory of anything..Well that's what Koumi told them.

"He's lucky to be alive… That Tease could have killed him. But thank God Kanda's healing didn't skip on his brain." And yet another unfamiliar voice Reached Kanda's mind.

Where am I?

Why….

Leanalee placed a hand on the Japanese man's sholder "Come on Kanda… You haveto wake up.. You can't let Lavi be right… You're tougher than that. Even Allen is worried… Please?" She spoke to the samuri.

Leanalee?

Lavi?

Allen?

The names seemed slightly familiar to him, but nothing came up. 'Who am I?' Kanda thought. "Uhhhhgggggg….." he moaned when his head throbbed.

"Oh L-lavi! Kanda is waking up!" Leanalee squeeled.

She watched Kanda closely as he opened his dark eyes and looked around utterly confused.

"Hey Yuu! You finally woke up! Sheesh you gave us quite the scare!" Lavi chuckled.

Kanda looked blankly at the bookman.

"unconsience for three weeks and you give me that look what? " he placed his hand on kanda's forhead. "and you still have a frikken fever!" lavi clicked his tounge. " You are lucky to be alive!"

Kanda looked blankly at the red head and closed his eyes when another wave of pain shot down his spine.

Worry filled Allen's eyes when he saw how pale Kanda was. Allen neverwas able to scare easily, but when Kanda got injured by the akuma that terrified him.

Yuu Kanda was tough. He rarley got hurt in battles, and even if he did he got right back into the battle. That always amazed the snow haired exorsist.

( Flash Back Time :D )

Lavi was over to Allen in a split second. He carefully Lifted the injured exorsist's body and began his joruney back to the black look of consern was making it worse for allen and the other exorsists traveling along with them.

When they arrived back at the order Koumi instantly got to work he rushed around the infermroy gathering the needed supplies to dress the wounds of the Samuri. Koumi shut the door when the heart monotor hit a flatline. The sound echoed through Allen's head almost causing him to break down the door and assist the Head of the sience department but he knew he would just get in the way.

Miranda, Krory, Marie, Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee sat right by the door waiting impatiently for information on Kanda. Even some finders gathered around the area.

Allen thought with worry and without thinking he spoke loud enough to dround out the the finder's spoken thoughts. "If you die Kanda I'll kick your ass!" Lenalee looked worriely at Allen and put her hand on his sholder to comfort him.

After a half an hour of anziety filled waiting Komui opened his door allowing the few exorcist into the room. Allen totaly understood Komui's thinking last thing they needed was a crowd. When they had all gotten in the small room Komui one again closed the door to keep the annoying Finder's out of the area. Allen looked worriely over to Kanda who was hooked up to plenty of diffrent machienes. ( you know IVs and other things lke that...)

" He will be fine" Komui said allowing the few a couple of seconds to relax before going on. "But that Tease did quite a bit of damage to Kanda's brain. For now until it heals you guys will be assinged to watch over him. I will take a while for his memories to be restored." Komui forced a smile. "And he will have to be in here for a while also because of nerve damage." Komui tried desperatly to lighten the mood. "Until then you guys have a mute non-irratible Kanda" Komui felt slightly accomplished when the three smirked.


	4. Nightmares Reborn

Lol i forgot to say no copyright infrigment intended XDXD sorry it took so long to type this. Ive been so busy lately but hopefull ill be able to upload more now ^-^ please bear it ^-^

* * *

><p>With each gun shot another guard hound fell to the power of Vincent's prized gun. It was a bad idea to attack Vincent. Even though he is all nonemotion when it comes down to his friend that takes priority. Vincent finished off the last gurad hounds and reloaded his pistol.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked turning around to face Yuffie who was pulling out her conformer from a tree and placing the wepon back behind her. She gave a goofy nodd and ran to Vincent's side.

"How about you Vinnie? A Guard Hound got a hold of you is the injury bad?" she lookd at him. Vincent just shook his head and holsted his gun.

"Lets go. I wanna make it back before nightfall. Or Tifa will get ticked at me." Yuffie giggled and nodded following her friend.

'I wonder why he wants to go back to Shinra Mannor…' Yufie thought . 'I mean I under stand that he used to live there but all thoses memories must haunt him. Luccreticia shouldn't have done what she did to him. Well he has always been headstrong. I've never seen him even show any signs wanting to change what happened.'

"Hey Vinnie?" Yuffie asked when they arived in front of the mannor. Vincent turned to face her.

"What is it?" He looked down to the younger ninja.

"Why is it that you still come here? After everything that's happened to you doesn't it bring it back bad memories?" She seemed to squeek like she was scared of his reply. But instead of a glare a smirk formed on his face. "What?" she seemed alarmed by his reaction. Vincent chuckled and walked into the old abandoned building.

He walked through the rotting hallways looking for his old rom to his surprize the door was still intact. And so was the door knob. It has been 30 years sence he had ever even walked into his room. Vincent took a deep breath and opened the door. Yuffie gasped and ran into the room before Vincent could een finish opening the door. "Wow!" she exclamed spinning around a couple times. "Is this your old room?" she giggled and ran over to an old chair where the remains of Vincent's old uniform lay. He looked around the room looking for the thing he came here for. A box on his bed caught his eye and he walked over to it and opened it reviling a letter and a master's materia. Of course Vincent picked up the letter first and opened the piece of paper.

Dear Vincent,

Here is the matria that we fought over on our first mission. Remember? Anyway I just wanted you to know that I am retireing from the line of duty. I wanted to give this to you in peron but you just disappeared. And yes I picked your lock to get n here so haha I told you I could! I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed working with you and I hope to see you again some time soon. Oh and me and Rebbekah are engaged now and are getting married soon maybe when you get this you could call me and be my best man.

Jake Sinclare

Vincent closed the note and picked up the glowing materia. He difanetly remembered fighting over this with Jake they played the meanist tricks on each other. Sheesh if Jake could see Reno now. Vincent smiled and put the materia in his pocked before Yuffie could see it. A rustle outside in the hallway alerted the two that they had company and what ever it was it wasn't friendly. Nothing in Shinra Mannor was. He took out his gun and eased out into the hallway only to be greeted by his least favorite people. Loz, Yamaz, And Kadaj.

Kadaj looked amused to see the two in the house. "well I wasn't expecting to run into to you two." He chuckled and raised his sword pointing it at Vincent's chest. "Where is cloud?"

About this time Yuffie had joined Vincent and already had her smart alech comments full. "Like we would tell you." She scoffed. Vincent turned to face Yuffie with a disapproving look on his face.

"Go and get Cid." He said turning back to the intruders.

"But I can't leave you here!" Yuffie back talked stomping her foot.

"now." This time his voice went cold startling the young wutian princess.

"fine! But you better not get hurt!" she huffed in defeat and ran off allowing Vincent to partake in his fight.

"Now look what you did your chance of survival dropped drastically. You should have kept he princess around." Yamaz said raising his gun to aim at Vincent.

Vincent scoffed and raised his gun also. " All I need is my gun to deafeat you buffoons."

Kadaj smirked. "bring it on"

* * *

><p>Please Rate and Review ^-^<p> 


	5. Awakening

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

"Yo! Allen!"

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

"GET UP!" Lavi yelled through the thin wood of Allen door. The knocking done by Lavi timed in perfectly with Timcampy bashing him in the head.

"Uhhhhhh…. I'm u-WOAH!" Allen yelled when he fell out of his bead in a pile of his blankets.

"Yo namakemonnono roba woe nasai watashitachino shimeega shi subte no bi wotaberu kotowoto mataushiti no desu ga!" Kanda yelled through also of course Allen had no idea what he said but it's the thought that counts. (^-^ thank god for google translater ^-^)

"Yeah! Get Up!" Lavi yelled in agreement with Kanda and Allen grunted to let them know that he was up. Allen stood up and put on his shirt and walked out into the hallway joining the two men.

"anata ha jixyuubunnanagasano ki wodatta!" Kanda scoffed. Allen seemed confused. Lavi laughed.

"Hey! Good morning Allen I was just about to come and get you up but it seems that Lavi beat me too it." Lenalee walked up and smiled warmly followed by Suman who was also smiling. " did you remember to tell allen about he mission?" she asked and Lavi nodded. "well allen lets go"

"Hurry back before he starts to speak English again." Lavi laughed and Kanda hit him upside his head. "Ow!" he glared at Kanda. When they had left he and Kanda proceded down the staris and to their shock they ran into General Tiedoll and Dayisa. "Hey You guys!" Lavi smiled when they joined in walking down the stairs to have Komui check up on Kanda. He was becoming more and more like the original Kanda everyone knew and feared every day. And for that he was grateful.

They arrived at Komui's office and Komui went straight to his work. "Can you feel your arms yet kanda?" he asked and kanda shook his head. His relationship with Komui was surprising growing but Lavi understood Kanda had to go and see Komui every day just so he could track Kanda's recovery. It was hard to believe that just a couple weeks ago he could barley even open his eyes and now he was speeking his native toung fluently. He had to be thankful for the Lotus curse that kanda had placed on him. If he did not have it then Kanda would be a dead man. No normal person would have survived having his brain eaten through and his neck snapped claen in half. After a few minuites Koumi sighed and turned to face Lavi, Daysia, And Tiedoll. "He is still recovering and has still plenty of nerve damage to slow his healing progress. Im going to keep him here for the night so Ican monitor his recovery." Komui smiled and looked at Kanda who was now fast asleep. You guys can go and get some breakfast. Kanda needs his rest.

(in the cafeteria)

Lavi sat on one of the stools at the table next to Daysia and provided a warm smile to reassure him that Kanda would be okay. And Daysia returned the look.

Slowly but surely Kanda was recovering.


	6. A Unexpected Injury

The fight between the four was intence. Vinceent was already injured but they wern't to deep. "Damn I underestimated them." he thought as he dodged another gunshot from Yamaz. 'there is absoultly no opening in any of their attacks. Everytime there is one the other takes the space.' Vincent shot at Kadaj but Loz deflected it and Yamaz counterattacked. Suddenly Kadaj was behind him and had his sword through Vincent's chest. He bit his lip to keep from yelling in pain he wasn't about to give them that pleasure.

"It seems you should have kept the Wutian around." Kadaj laughed and tore his sword up through Vincent's sholder. The gunslinger slung around and managed to get a good shot into Kadaj's stomach before falling to his knees. He went to aim his gun back at the weakened Kadaj but before he could Loz had him picked up by wrapping his hand around a huge chunk of Vincent's hair.

"Kadaj what should I do with this trash?" Loz asked asfter prying Cerberus from Vincent's hand and throwing it aside.

"K-Kill him" Kadaj studdered. Loz obliged with a demonic smile. Then everything went black for Vincecent.

(Half Hour Later)

Yuffie led everyone through the winding hallways towards Vincent's room. Only to her shock she saw Vincent's body lay on the ground. He was covered in blood and looked terrible. Cid ran over and gently rolled the gunslinger's body over and checked for a pulse. To his relif he found one. Cid motioned for Barret to help him lift Vincent's injured and limp body and carry him to the Shira and in a moment's time they were onbord and in the air. Clod was now driving and Cid and Tifa were scrambling around the airship to find the needed supplies to treat and dress Vincent's wounds.

Yuffie sat on the couch with Vincent's cloak and his gun in her lap. Her shirt was soaked with blood but she didn't care. She just wanted to know if Vince would be alright. She had begun to regret leaving Vincent to fight the three brothers but she knew there was probably nothing she could have done. She wasn't the best of fighters and she knew it. After about a half hour of waiting on the couch Cid and Tifa walked out of Cid's room (thats where cid had layed him) and seemed relived. Yuffie jumped off the couch and ran over to the exausted duo. "Will he be okay?" Yuffie asked with a lot of worry in her voice.

"He will be fine he just needs rest and a ass load of time to heal." Cid wiped some sweat off his forehead with the rag he had around his neck. Yuffie let out her long held breath and smiled.

"Thats good" She said she peekd over Cid's sholder. "Is he awake?" Yuffie then asked. Cids shook his head.

"Not at the moment. Give him time Yuffie. He will wake up when he is strong enough to." Tifa said smiling at her. " Until then you might want to change your shirt." She pointed at Yuffie's blood coated shirt and Yuffie blushed.

"Yeah I guess your right." Tifa led her down the extra hallways to her room and closed the door behind Yuffie so she could dress in some privacy. Then she joined the others in the Brige.

Cid now was driving again and Cloud was layed across the couch he seemed to be sleeping. Barret and Red were having a conversation about war. Tifa had to admit that she missed the days of time spent with AVALANCHE. It was hard to belive that its been four year already. She sighed and plopped down on the couch across from the couch Cloud had calimed for himself and relaxed for once today.

* * *

><p>^_^ I finaly got he next chapter. Sorry for the wait. XD Its 1AM at the moment XDXD Please rate and review<p> 


	7. The first day

BWHAHA eat it!

* * *

><p>The new exorcist walked towards her first mission her boots clicking as she progressed down the paved road. She was on her way to a small town on the outskirts of Shanghai China. She was sent to back up a group of exorcists. The activity in the town was immence. She could sence thousands of akuma and even a few noah. The earth was shaking and it was easy for her to tell where she was going given the fact that she was blind. It didn't bother her though she was accoustomed to seeing nothing but darkness. It just pushed her to train harder. And she accomplished it. She was now the strongest exorcist in her branch.<p>

When she arrived almost instantly she has with drawn her swords and was already in battle with a few level one akuma. She easily sliced them to peices and contuned on her way towards the center of town. The Noah didn't seem to want to mess with the female exorcist. In fact they seemed to have a mission already set out. She just shrugged off the feeling and broke out into a full sprint towards the center of town destroying akuma as she ran.

Upon arriving in the town center she was greeted with yelling from the other exorcists. "YO YU! We have company!" one voice shouted. "Level twos dead ahead!"

"Don't call me by that name you damn idiot!" another more deeper voice yelled back as she could tell slicing another enemy to pieces.

'Does this sound familiar?' Allen thought as another akuma exploded and he contued his work. And to his horror it was dejavu. Allen heard the same strained yell of Lavi. As the dust cleared the same horrifying scene was displayed.

Once again the same akuma had Kanda captive. Tyki appeared next to the akuma with a evil grin on his face. Kanda cursed and struggled against the hold of the akuma. But despite his fight the only person that got hurt was Kanda as the serrated tentacles of the akuma sliced deeper and deeper into Kanda's flesh. Tyki just seemed amused by Kanda's pathetic struggles. He knew that there was nothing the exorcist could do to escape the hold of the level three and Kanda was becoming known to that fact. Slowly Kanda's struggles died down. And the others were terrified of the akuma. With Kanda in it's clutches who knew what Tyki would do to the Samurai. They all knew Kanda could heal fast but he was still recovering form the tease accident. So none of them wanted to push Kanda's luck. Eventually it would run out. "Well this is no fun" Tyki scoffed looking around at the other exorcists then to Kanda. " Allen- kun isn't this about the time you would jump in to save your friend?" A sneer spread across his face.

Allen didn't move. He knew he should do something but he couldn't risk it for Kanda's sake. He would admit that somewhere deep in his heart he was glad that Kanda was suffering. I mean who wouldn't after everything he has done to Allen but the rest of his being told him to jump in and save him. It was such a tough decision. and he knew that everyone was waiting for Allen to make it. So he did.

He launched himself at the Noah soon backed up by Lavi and Lenalee. The akuma moved out of the way swiftly to avoid being destroyed and handed Kanda off to the level five that was with Tyki. Lavi jumped at the level three and began a battle with it. Lenalee began to combat the level five but she couldn't touch it. It was way stronger than that level four that attacked the order only a few months earlier. It easily evaded the female exorcist's attacks while still keeping Kanda immobile. A yell of pain escaped Kanda when the akuma tightened its hold on him almost braking his spine in half. Lenalee looked worried and backed off in fear of the akuma harming her friend. "Whats the matter exorcist?" it laughed mocking the female. "Are you scared?"

All around finders were falling to the akuma and Noah. It was easily seen. Allen combated Tyki while the other fought the endless onslaught of the akuma. Daysia was holding his own agenst three or four level ones but that was the only other exorcist Allen could see at the moment. Allen jabbed his sword forward and felt it connect with something metal. He looked up and saw the level five. In its hand was Mugen and in it's other was Kanda. Allen cursed and was thrown back by the akuma like he was just a fly to it. He hit a building side HARD. Allen almost thought that his back was snapped when he sat back up and spit out the blood that flooded his mouth on impact. 'Great! Now my vision is blurred.' He thought as he looked around to get his bearings. He could barely make out the figures of Lenalee and Lavi standing over him and Tyki or that who he thought and the akuma. but then they were gone and he then knew it was him and he took Kanda with him.

* * *

><p>There you guys i hope ya like it rate and review<p> 


End file.
